Tsuna en el país de las maravillas
by Hokorita
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Tsuna queda con Kyoko para ir juntos al instituto... pero durante el trayecto, algo le hará cambiar de rumbo y acabar donde no debería.
1. El conejo blanco y el Señor Picaporte

Se que debería estar continuando el otro ficc... pero por alguna extraña razón reencontré esta historia, entre otras, y me hizo ilusión terminarla... porque no es normal que a saber cuando se me ocurriera esta paranoia. Bueno, como indica el título, los personajes de KHR! se verán haciendo el rol de algún personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

He intentado seguir un poco la temática original de la película del 1951, si no se la vieron ya y tienen pensado verla en algún momento leen bajo su responsabilidad de posible spoiler(?).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna... puede tener algún insulto grosero o desnudos, pero nada explícito.

* * *

**El conejo blanco y Seño Picaporte**

_Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y desde aquel día dejé de ver las cosas de la misma forma. Aún así, hoy día me sigo preguntando si fue un simple sueño, o fue realidad…_

_A penas quedaba una semana para el fin de las clases, siete días y podría decir adiós al estudio y hola al pasarse el día tirado en la cama. Eso era lo único que le animaba a seguir en pie esos días._

_Como todas las mañanas desde a saber cuando, fue arrojado de la cama como si de un simple saco sucio se tratara, todo para despertarle._

— Du-duele… - se quejó aún medio adormilado, sobándose la cabeza. - ¡Oye, Reborn! Podrías dejar de despertarme tan bruscamente, ¿no crees?

— Idiota… - fue lo único que respondió, dibujando una inocente sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿No que habías quedado hoy con Kyoko a mitad del camino?

— ¡Es verdad!

Esa mañana había empezado como todas, un golpecito, un insulto, un "aquí no pasó" nada… Cambió el pijama por el uniforme del instituto y corrió a por el desayuno ya preparado por su madre.

— ¡Nyajajaja! ¡Hoy Lambo-san conseguirá comérselo todo!

— Ah… escandaloso ya de buena mañana.

— ¡Tsuna! ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me olvidé por completo! ¡Me voy!

Agitado, no solo porque parecía que iba a llegar tarde aún cuando había quedado con Kyoko sino porque además no había echo la tarea. Siempre podría pedirle un poco de ayuda a Gokudera, pero de todos modos debía llegar rápidamente.

Tras coger su bolsa salió como alma llevada por el diablo, aunque tomando el camino erróneo. De echo, tenía en mente poder encontrarse "por error" con el albino y pedirle el grandísimo favor de que le dejara copiar pues no iba a estar por la labor de llegar pronto.

Pero parecía que el destino no estaba a su favor, pues aún tras larga pateada no dio con él, de seguro se le habría ido a buscarle a casa.

— ¡Tsuna-kun! - se escuchó una dulce voz tras suya.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ky- Kyoko-chan? - algo dudoso, giró la mirada por sobre el hombro para dar de lleno con aquella joven, quien ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos a la vez que sonrió.

— Te ves ajetreado, ¿ocurrió algo?

— ¡N-no! Solo… solo corrí demasiado.

— ¿Oh? - dejó escapar una pequeña risa - ¿Te dormiste?

— Eh… no. Es que - se rascó torpemente la cabeza - anoche no hice la tarea, y quería apresurarme, sin dejar a Kyokyo-chan plantada.

Solo hizo a la chica reír, sonrojándose al escuchar aquella dulce melodía para sus oídos. Aquella risa se le contagió, pues pronto empezó a reír con ella.

— ¡AL EXTREMO!

Bien reconocida fue aquella expresión para ambos jóvenes, solo una persona gritaba tan extremadamente energético de buena mañana. Kyoko giró en si misma para dar de lleno con su hermano mayor, el presidente del club de boxeo, Sasagawa Ryohei.

— ¡Buenos días Sawada, Kyoko! ¡Hoy es un hermoso día para correr al extremo!

— Eh… - rió algo nervioso, en ocasiones daba miedo aquella extraña hiperactividad del mayor. - Parece que va a llover a media mañana, el cielo se anda cubriendo.

— ¡NO HAY ESCUSA! Bueno. Iré a continuar con mi entrenamiento matutino. Recuerda, Sawada, ¡estaré esperando por ti en el club!

Tal como acabó de hablar salió dando golpes al aire, una costumbre que tenía aquel joven boxeador desde hacía demasiado tiempo, es mas, desde que lo conocía era así.

Le vio marcharse con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras Kyoko únicamente se despedía con la mano.

— ¿Vamos? - preguntó la joven sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

— ¡AL EXTREMO! ¡Llego extremadamente tarde! - se escuchó de fondo, parecía que no se había alejado demasiado, pues se le seguía escuchando.

— ¿Eh? No sabía que se llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento propio.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tsu-kun?

— Ah, bueno. Es que acabo de escuchar lo que dijo Ryohei y me extrañé.

— ¿Onichan? No le escuché. Ya mejor empecemos a ir o llegaremos tarde.

— ¡Cla-claro! - Iniciaron un tranquilo paso rumbo hacia el instituto Namimori. - "Que extraño… me pareció escuchar su griterío"

Durante el camino mantuvieron una conversa animada, el castaño explicaba alegremente las anécdotas de la noche pasada con Lambo. Ella parecía divertirse, aunque hubiera algún momento en el que su rostro mostraba preocupación - ya que como siempre, habían golpizas de por medio -, terminaba sonriendo. Ya habiendo llegado a territorio escolar se podían apreciar los subordinados de Hibari observando todo como si algún peligro amenazara de nuevo aquellas paredes. Por un momento su cuerpo se paralizó, debía admitir que sentía miedo por el solo echo de tener que pasar frente a ellos. Mentira, no era miedo, lo suyo era pánico, lo cual quedó demasiado evidente al empalidecer su rostro.

Hibari, quien no andaba muy lejos, vio al joven Vongola acercarse a la entrada. Su mirada se mantuvo fija y su gesto se frunció mas. Algo no estaba bien con él.

El largo frenar y el sonido de las ruedas deslizarse por el caliente alquitrán provocó que todo alumno presente se diera la vuelta para ver que demonios pasaba. Un camión, bastante mas pesado de lo permitido circular por esas zonas de la ciudad, parecía estar escapando de algo, o eso indicaba su alta velocidad, pero un par de alumnos se entrometieron en su camino.

— ¡RYOHEI! - gritó el joven castaño mas alarmado que nunca.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien con él. Sus pasos eran rápidos y en ocasiones parecía estar dando brincos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo podía ponerse a brincar estando apunto de ser arroyado por un camión de a saber cuantas toneladas? El boxeador, al darse cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo echó a correr por su vida, dando un último brinco para colarse entre las ruedas.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hizo? - salió corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todo el instituto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Debo correr al extremo! - espetó sin preocuparse de nada mas al percatarse de que seguía con cada una de sus piezas en su lugar.

— ¡Ryohei! ¡¿Estás bi- - Y entonces estuvo apunto de irse de espaldas al suelo. - Esto… m-me parece bien que intentes llamar la atención pa-para nuevos miembros, pe-pero… ¡no creo que hiciera falta ponerse esas orejotas!

En esos momentos se podía ver un Ryohei de espaldas, curiosamente con una espumosa cola asomando bajo la chaqueta del uniforme y unas largas orejas adornando su cabeza. Desde luego, esa vez mas que llamar la atención para chicos fuertes simplemente la llamaría de chicas que adoraran esos detalles.

— ¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! ¡Llegó extremadamente tarde! Dos horas, espera, mas. No, menos… ¡Ah, que demonios importa cuanto!

Sin mas salió corriendo bajo un boquiabierto Tsunayoshi. Volvió la mirada para comprobar que el camión se había detenido, además de fijarse en como el conductor salía corriendo seguido por algunos miembros de la policía. Kyoko seguramente le perdonaría.

— ¡Espera, Ryohei!

No supo cuanto estuvo corriendo detrás del boxeador, es mas, ni sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Algo llamó su atención por el camino, y fue ver como Yamamoto y Gokudera iban en dirección contraria del instituto, parecía que ese día no iban a asistir. Bueno, ya luego les preguntaría, ahora tenía una prioridad; perseguir al hermano mayor de Kyoko para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien tras el pequeño incidente, además de preguntarle hacia donde llegaba tarde.

Estuvo apunto de perderle de vista cuando este se metió en un callejón. Se detuvo al inicio de la calle, inclinándose levemente para apoyar las manos en las rodillas y recuperar todo el aliento perdido. Sin duda alguna, Ryohei era rápido corriendo. A paso lento se acercó a la boca de una alcantarilla que estaba curiosamente abierta, estando la tapa no muy alejada.

— ¡¿Ryohei? - exclamó agachándose.

— ¡Al extremo! - fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, haciéndose eco en el vacío.

Vale, ya le había quedado claro. Hoy le había sentado fatal el desayuno al boxeador y el pensar en cosas al extremo se había multiplicado. Suspiró pesadamente arrimándose mas a la boca, no le quedaría de otra que bajar si el otro no tenía intenciones de subir.

— Oniichan, será mejor que subas. Ahí abajo debe de oler fatal y seguro Kyo- wao, ¡wah! ¡AAH! - No por nada era llamado Tsuna el inútil. Su mano resbaló provocando que cayera de lleno por el agujero.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando un impacto que nunca llegó. Se hizo un ovillo en si mismo, parecía que el agujero era profundo y sin duda le iba a doler el golpe, si es que sobrevivía. Se despedía mentalmente de aquella cruel vida cuando sintió un golpe de aire que le dio la vuelta, quedando literalmente en pie.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sorprendido, anonadado, y todos los sinónimos que a uno se le pudieran ocurrir. Estaba cayendo demasiado lento, algunos objetos flotaban y para el colmo de los colmos habían espejos y cuadros colgados en las paredes. Su mente lo único que podía pensar era en que ya había dado por finalizada su vida al caer por la alcantarilla y que ahora se estaba dirigiendo a un paso muy lento hacia el infierno.

— Esto es extraño.

No bien acabó aquella frase que inició una caída en picado. Temiendo al ver que flotaban incluso anchos armarios, camas, mesas, sillas… ahí había de todo, parecía una casa flotante. Un terrible hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo según descendía, todo iba demasiado deprisa, su mente no podía ni siquiera memorizar con todo lo que se estaba encontrando.

Al fin vio el suelo pero, demasiado cerca. Cerró fuertemente los ojos preparándose nuevamente para un impacto. No tardó mas que milésimas de segundos en dar con tierra, aunque para su buena - o mala suerte - cayó sobre una mullida cama que no pudo mas que hacerle rebotar e impactar de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Du-duele! - se quejó, manteniéndose tirado en el suelo.

— Tarde, tarde, tarde… - se podía escuchar aquella voz alejarse, hasta perderse tras el cierre de una puerta.

Alzó la mirada para intentar dar con el dueño de aquella voz, pero ya no había nadie, por no decir que tampoco había nada. Cuando sintió que aquel dolor lentamente se iba disipando se incorporó quedando arrodillado, cauteloso de su alrededor. Observó todo con detalle, no era mas que una pequeña habitación pintada a cuadros rojos y negros, con una demasiado pequeña puerta en una de las paredes. Terminó de acercarse mientras se sacudía las ropas.

— ¿A dónde fui a parar? - preguntó al aire.

— ¡VROOOOOOOOI! ¡¿Es que aquí no puede nunca uno dormir tranquilamente?

— ¡¿Squalo? - Sus ojos se ensancharon, buscando desesperadamente al nombrado.

— Vroi. Aquí ni hay ningún Squalo, a menos que así te llames tu, ¡basura!

En uno de sus intentos por dar con el pelilargo vio como aquella puerta era la que le estaba hablando. Sus ojos se ensancharon mas si era posible, parecía que se le fueran a salir de orbita. Corrió a acercarse a esta, viendo con cierto miedo a lo que se suponía que le estaba hablando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios miras, gusano?

— ¡Wah! ¡Sin duda eres Squalo!

No era para menos lo que estaba mencionando. Aquella especie de pomo tenía una cara que le miraba de forma escalofriante, de esta curiosamente sobresalía una cabellera albina y lo que dejaba mas claro eran esos gritos por conversa. No pudo evitar la tentación y presionó con el índice aquel pomo que tenía por nariz.

— ¡Estate quieto! ¡Estoy cerrado!

— ¿Ce-cerrado? - preguntó extrañado el castaño.

— Ajá, además de que estás demasiado grande para pasar. ¡Me dolería que me entraras así!

Su rostro enrojeció, aunque algo por su interior moría de felicidad. Siempre era la burla por su corto tamaño y se le estaban quejando de grande.

— Oye, Squalo, ¿ha pasado por aquí a Ryohei? - se agachó hasta quedar a cuatro patas.

— ¡No me llames Squalo! ¡Me llamo Señor Picaporte! Y no se quien es ese Ryohei, por aquí el único que pasó fue el conejo blanco con su tan estúpida prisa de siempre. ¡Además de que esos "al extremo" me dan dolor de cabeza! Si pudiera le cortaría en dos…

— ¡Ah, ya! Escuché bastante. - Prefirió no replicarle, después de todo no quería acabar con la cabeza fuera de su lugar. - Quiero pasar, ¿me dejas, por favor?

— ¡NI HABLAR! Si quieres pasar, deberás hacerte pequeño.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pe-pero como?

— Allá en la mesa está el frasco, inútil y ciego.

— ¡Oye! Allí n- - Tuvo que dejar la frase a medias, de la oscuridad se vio una mesa que se acercaba a gran velocidad, con un pequeño frasco encima. - Me dormí… ¡Si, eso! Fui atropellado, por eso veo cosas que no podrían ocurrir.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡BÉBETE ESO SI QUIERES PASAR!

— ¡SI! - Acatando aquella orden se levantó y corrió a la mesa.

Aquel frasco tenía consigo una etiqueta en la cual rezaba "Bébeme". Parpadeó tomándola, vio de reojo al supuesto Squalo y regresó la mirada al contenido de la botella.

— ¿Qué hay dentro? - preguntó retirando el tapón.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa si ni tengo manos?

— Es-está bien… no te en-enfades.

Dubitativo cerró con fuerza los ojos y bebió de un solo trago todo el líquido. Parpadeó confuso, dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios. Después de todo sabía a zumo y hasta el momento no parecía que le sintiera mal. Se había emocionado demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volvió enorme para él. No solo estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino que la vergüenza se apoderó de él al verse tal y como lo trajo dios al mundo; desnudo. Con rapidez de cubrió aquella zona mas íntima y corrió hacia "el pomo".

— ¡Ya está! Ya soy pequeño, déjame pasar Squalo.

Aquel que se hacía llamar Señor Picaporte no pudo mas que estallar en una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Te olvidaste la llave! Ya dije que estoy bien cerrado.

¡Bien! ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! Giró el cuerpo para poder ver como encima de la mesa aparecía una enorme llave. Estaba por reclamarle, esas cosas se decían antes y no cuando uno ya tenía el tamaño de un insecto. No le quedaba de otras que intentar trepar. Corrió para intentar de un salto avanzar trozo, pero, a escasos metros tropezó consigo mismo acabando besando, literalmente, una de las patas de la mesa. "Squalo" volvió a burlarse de él por todo lo alto.

— ¡No te burles! - protestó quedando arrodillado.

— Bien, bien… puedes comer una de mis galletas para regresar a tu tamaño, coger la llave y volver a tomar este tamaño para… ¡oye, engendro! ¡Escucha a la gente hasta el final mientras hablan!

Tsuna, mientras hablaba, se había comido una galleta entera justo al momento en el que un pequeño cofre apareció con un montón de galletas en las que rezaba "cómeme". El efecto de nuevo no tardó en hacerse presente haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera mayor de sobre manera, casi hasta el punto de destrozar toda aquella habitación por no caber.

— Maldita sea - rechistó "Squalo" al estar aplastado por un enorme pie.

— ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡Ahora soy un monstruo, soy enorme!

— Eso te pasa por no escuchar hasta el final. Solo bebe del frasco, ¡del frasco!

Pero aquellas palabras no fueron escuchadas por el castaño, quien sin poder evitar la desesperación empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas empezaban a inundar todo, el pobre picaporte parecía que no tenía como respirar… entonces cayó en cuenta del frasco. Lo buscó en el pequeño lago que había formado, lo cogió y dio un largo sorbo. Lo que no esperaba era que su cuerpo se encogiera al aire y cayera dando vueltas en picado. No supo si fue suerte o desgracia caer de lleno en la botella.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro. El mareo le impidió el seguir con los parpados abiertos. Por un momento deseó que cuando los abriera todo volviera a la "normalidad", estar junto a Kyoko y que quedara como un extraño sueño. Pero el destino no jugaba a su favor…

* * *

**La apertura de como llega el _"chiquitín"_ al nuevo mundo... Squalo en un principio iba a ser el rey, acompañado por Xanxus de reina, peeeeeero... acabaron otros personajes como los reyes, así que Squalo se quedaba sin asomar -se cubre por la idea de Xanxus reina, no quiere morir tan joven-**

**Y ya... :3**


	2. Gemelos, locura ¡Llega el tutor!

Yo de nuevo... lamento mi tardanza en continuar xD pero tuve dos problemas; 1, me quedé sin ordenador por llevarlo al "médico", 2, las fiestas me impidieron no tocar el ordenador.

Me aburrí bastante durante el tiempo que no tuve ordenador, así que empecé a dibujar a los personajes de KHR en el rol que les puse en este fic... pero como no lo he acabo no lo enseño. e_e ya si eso cuando lo acabe lo subo por ahí y dejo aquí el enlace. Aviso, en este capítulo las escenas pasan mas rápidas, y si mal no miré es mas cortito que el primer capítulo.

**

* * *

**

_Pero el destino no jugaba a su favor…_

Poco a poco fue recobrando la noción del tiempo, manteniéndose echo un pequeño ovillo en si mismo. No se sentía desnudo, la cabeza le dolía horrores y, lo mejor, no escuchaba a un escandaloso Squalo. Sonrió para si aún con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose las piernas, parecía que lo anterior realmente había sido un sueño, un intento de pesadilla que iba a recordar durante todo el día y que le iba a contar a Kyoko.

El destino nunca juega a su favor.

Según iba recobrando todos los sentidos una voz se iba haciendo presente, podía escucharla todavía muy alejada y difusa, ¿algún otro sonido era todavía mas cercano? Frunció el entrecejo sin atreverse a ver nada, no quería salir de su ensoñación y descubrir que de sueño no había tenido nada.

"Si no los abres, la reina acabará contigo"

Una voz, una dulce y melódica voz le obligó a abrir de par en par sus orbes, ¿Kyoko? No… ella nunca diría algo como eso. Al abrir los ojos se vio a si mismo reflectado en algo, pero algo acababa de sacarlo de sus casillas. Estaba seguro de que "eso" era él, la misma expresión de sorpresa, los mismos rasgos… ¿pero qué eran esas ropas? Su mandíbula se desencajó, extendió la mano para acariciar su propio reflejo, no cabía duda de que ese reflejo era el suyo. Alzó las manos para palparse el cabello y ahí estaba, un pequeño lazo que adornaba una cinta.

— ¡iiiiih! - aquella exclamación se hizo escuchar incluso a lo lejos, llamando la atención de alguien. - ¡¿Qué es esto?

Bajó la mirada para corroborar que no solo el lazo era cierto. Ya no se encontraba desnudo, pero sus atuendos eran… pampanantes. Llevaba un ondeante vestido azul cielo y algo que parecía ser un delantal blanco, medias del color de este y unos zapatos negros. Con furia golpeó aquel reflejo y entonces cayó en cuenta, ¡estaba rodeado de agua mirara donde mirara! Con algo de pesadez se incorporó, todavía le dolía la cabeza por el anterior golpe y lo que vio casi que le daban ganas de dejarse caer y volverse a golpear. Sin duda alguna estaba metido dentro de aquel frasco que había dejado vacío para hacerse pequeño y, curiosamente, estaba flotando en un mar que no parecía tener fin. Sin embargo, lenta y pausadamente se acercaba lo que parecía ser su salvación… o eso pensó hasta que vislumbró bien de quien se trataba.

— ¿Sk-Skull? - preguntó al aire, viendo como estaba cómodamente sentado sobre los pies de uno de sus hombres, quien estaba tumbado y flotando sobre el agua y con las piernas alzadas. - ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí, no tenía que estar en Mafia Land?

— ¡Tierra a la vista! - gritó aquel bebé.

— ¿Hacia dónde, Skull-sama?

— ¡Hacia allí! - simplemente señaló hacia la nada.

— E-eh… ¡Skull! ¡Ayúdame! ¡O-oye! - Al sentirse ignorado pateó la botella, la que se movió bruscamente. - Uy, será mejor que no me mueva mucho…

No le dio tiempo a volverse a sentar cuando una oleada volcó la botella, a lo que el castaño resbaló cayendo de lleno al agua. Casi prefería mil veces el haber muerto en aquella caída que ahogado, eso le iba a doler muchísimo mas. Haciendo uso de las clases que le habían dado sus amigos logró salir a flote, pero las olas eran demasiado fuertes y lo regresaban de nuevo al fondo… no iba a salir de esa, o así seguía pensando hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo y rápidamente la corriente de agua retrocedió, había llegado a la playa y seguía vivo, ¡milagro!

— En esta carrera imposible es perder. Adelante, siempre alante, nunca para atrás, lo que no ha empezado no se puede terminar. ¡Esta carrera durará una eternidad! - cuando al fin pudo sacarse el agua de los oídos los primero que escuchó fue aquella absurda canción, pero que a pesar de la impresión se quedó escuchándola. - ¡Empezó mañana pero ayer se va a acabar! ¡Vuelta y vuelta y vuelta y vuelta, y vuelta sin parar!

Ya tuvo suficiente, como pudo se sacudió aquel vestido e intentó pasar desapercibido y adentrarse en el bosque, pero a los dos pasos sintió como algo le golpeaba por detrás, obligándole a correr en círculos. Quería salirse, pero a cada que lo intentaba de nuevo "eso" le golpeaba para hacerle ir en círculo. Ya cansado, giró la mirada sobre su hombro para dar con lo que le estaba obligando a hacer ese extraño ejercicio, dando de lleno con lo que parecía… ¡¿una sardina? Tornó los ojos amenazantes con desmayarse, pero de nuevo la voz se hizo presente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Si te duermes no te vas a secar!

— ¡¿Secarme? - preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo como una ola impactaba de lleno con los presentes, empapándolos por completo. - Si, claro, secarme… ¡Así no hay quien se seque!

Aquel pequeño cuerpo camuflado con ropas moradas y cubriendo su rostro con un casco de moto se detuvo en seco, temblando ante la contrariedad de las palabras. Agitó la mano para señalar de forma acusadora al castaño, lo único que le hizo falta para que de entre los arbustos que daban fin a la playa salieran un montón de hombres vestidos igual.

— ¡iiiiih! ¡Ah! ¡Ryohei! - Rápidamente ignoró a todo hombre que se le acercaba, incluyendo los golpes. - ¡Ryohei, espera!

Desde hacía rato tenía un par de ojos sobre su persona, pero de ello no se había dado cuenta hasta que abandonó la playa y se adentró de lleno en el bosque. Todo estaba oscuro, de nuevo había perdido de vista a su amigo y lo que era peor, todos sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta. Sentía una enorme amenaza cercana, sin embargo no se detuvo, continuó adentrándose hasta que algo le heló por completo la sangre.

— Ushishishi

— Pero que tenemos aquí…

— Se supone que soy el mayor, esa frase era mía.

Un par de voces empezaron a discutirse entre ellos, Tsuna empezaba a pensar en simplemente seguir su camino e ignorar a esos dos, pero pronto la discusión acabó y dos siluetas dieron un salto al suelo desde las ramas. Eran un par de gemelos rubios, de los cuales era imposible ver sus orbes pues estaban cubiertas por un pequeño manto rubio, sus cabezas eran adornadas por unas pequeñas coronas, una tenía pequeñas piedras brillantes que la hacían ver bella cuando un rayo de luz daba sobre esta, mientras que la otra era puramente plateada y un enorme cristal azul en el centro, lo que dañaba a la vista.

— ¿Te has perdido? - preguntó el de cabello mas corto.

— ¡¿Belphegor? - alarmado el castaño, al parecer los Varia se incluían en su "sueño".

— ¿Eh? - El nombrado ladeó la cabeza, dibujando una desquiciante sonrisa entre labios.- Soy el príncipe de este bosque, así que respóndeme.

— Yo soy el rey de este bosque, así que hazme mas caso a mi.

Una pequeña vena molesta adornó el rostro del que se había llamado príncipe, sin duda, no se llevaban para nada bien esos dos.

— Por favor, dejen de pelearse - una tercera voz se hizo presente, acompañada por una pequeña risa.

— Deja que se maten, quizá la reina nos de una recompensa por ello.

El rostro del castaño era todo una odisea, su mirada se había desviado de aquellos gemelos hacia una rama, donde se habían acomodado un par de búhos… ambos llevaban un sombrero distinto, el de menor cuerpo llevaba un gorro negro que le cubría los ojos, dejando a ver un par de marcas moradas bajo lo que serían sus ojos, mientras que el otro llevaba un estrambótico sombrero en forma de rana, al igual tenía un par de marcas bajo los ojos, solo que estas eran de un color verde claro.

— ¡¿Mammon, Fran?

— ¿Eh…? ¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntó el del sombrero de rana con una irritable inexpresividad tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?

— ¿Debería? - Sin darle tiempo a respuesta salió volando acompañado por "Mammon".

Volvió la mirada a los hermanos, estos seguían peleándose, golpeándose y curiosamente tirándose de las orejas. Sin duda alguna, se notaba a leguas el amor fraternal que había entre ambos. Dio un largo suspiro e intentó pasar por un lado, pero sintió un agarre en su brazo que lo detuvo nuevamente. Rápidamente se soltó y salió corriendo, gritando y sin volver la mirada atrás; sabía que luego Belphegor se las pagaría, pero seguía teniendo una preocupación mayor.

Ya sin aliento, notando como la garganta le dolía a causa de una mala coordinación de la respiración, se detuvo dejándose caer al suelo. Ya estaba mas que arto, quería encontrar a Ryohei y volver. Espera, ¿Cuántas veces había pensado eso ya en el escaso tiempo que llevaba ahí? Dio un sonoro bostezo, el cansancio empezaba a darle el sueño por lo que se acurrucó, ya que mas daba… Fue entonces que a lo lejos empezó a escuchar una canción, la voz cada vez se hacía mas cercana.

— Ciao! Ciao! Ciao ciao ciao!

— Esa voz…

— Fiesta cosplay cada día~

Se giró manteniendo su posición, buscando al dueño de aquella voz realmente familiar. No había nadie, pero la canción se seguía escuchando como si lo tuviera a un lado. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, buscando todavía con la mirada al fastidioso, con un poco de suerte y podría ayudarle. Así continuó hasta que la voz se calló de repente, alzó la mirada y en una de las ramas lo encontró… un par de enormes orbes negras clavadas en él.

— Ciaossu

— ¡Reborn! ¡¿Pero qué? - Su mirada no se detuvo, después de aquellas orbes empezaron a aparecer el resto del cuerpo, la sorpresa vino cuando además de ser un cuerpo ligeramente mayor al que estaba acostumbrado a ver en el arcobaleno, llevaba una enorme cola y orejas. De buen principio, no le dio la menor importancia, después de todo Reborn tendía a disfrazarse de lo que se le antojara.

— Bienvenido a tu nueva pesadilla, Tsuna inútil.

— ¡Lo sabía! Estabais todos compinchados en esto, ¿verdad?

— Je... quizá si, o quizá no.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que quizá si o quizá no? ¡Admítelo, Reborn!

— Reboyama - fue lo único que espetó antes de saltar a patear al castaño. - La reina te está esperando.

— De nuevo esa famosa reina... - susurró tirado en el suelo. - ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es quien?

— La reina esa...

— ¿Qué pasa con la reina?

— ¡REBORN!

Ante aquel grito, dibujó una enorme sonrisa entre labios el nombrado, la cual heló la sangre del castaño. Eso no podía significar nada bueno y eso quedó mas que claro cuando Reborn empezó a desaparecer de nuevo. Antes de que lo lograra, lo cogió del brazo, pero al volver a aparecer su apariencia era la de un adulto frívolo, toda sonrisa había desaparecido. Aquel simple echo hizo que Tsuna retrocediera considerablemente, siempre se había preguntado como sería Reborn de adulto y, ahora que lo tenía en frente, deseaba que volviera a ser el bebé de siempre.

— Si quieres preguntarle a alguien hazselo al sombrero loco.

— ¿Sombrero... loco? - Entonces de la oscuridad aparecieron varios carteles, entre ellos uno bien grande de color blanco iluminado con cientos de bombillas de diferentes colores y en el centro ponía en grande "Sombrero Loco". - Prefiero no hablar con locos...

— Entonces preguntale a la Liebre. - Señaló a un lado de aquel gran cartel los pedazos de lo que un día fue otro cartel, quizá no tan grande como ese.

— Mejor...

— Solo un detalle, la Liebre está peor que el Sombrero.

Tal cual dijo aquello se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una espesa neblina que pronto se disipó. Tsuna, por su lado, tenía la mandíbula prácticamente desencajada, ¡¿acaso no había nadie cuerdo ahí? Casi que mejor tomar el camino del cartel iluminado. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos caminando hasta que pudo escuchar una canción animada, sonidos de lo que parecían trompetas y risas.

— ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! ¡A mi! ¿A quién? ¡A mi!

— ¡Muérete!

— ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! ¡Te doy!

— ¿A mi?

— A tu. Brindemos por el día con dos platos de sushi~ ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!

— Pe-perdón... - irrumpió el castaño, intentando ver a la persona que cantaba.

Ambos se giraron a al vez a la vez que la pequeña humarea de las tazas y cafeteras se disipaba. De nuevo, la mandíbula del castaño por poco se desencajó, lo último que esperaba es que aquellos "locos" fueran precisamente ellos.

— Y-yo..

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo... aquí ya han salido bastantes mas que la vez anterior~ y los búhos que representan Fran y Mammon fueron pura invención xD no los busquen en la película. Para el Gato Cheshire tuve tres candidatos, Reborn, Hibari y Uri ( O_o hubiera estado raro que Uri hablara (?) ) y a votación acabó Reborn con ese puesto. u_u Los gemelos era obvio que iban a salir estos dos (?), ahora, en cuanto a los locos... creo que lo dejé medio bien para saber quienes son xD Y si no lo adivinaron, a la siguiente saldrán bastante.

Ahora, respondo los review *^*

_**Carleigh Fredda:** Si mal no recuerdo el ficc se me ocurrió al ver varias imágenes de los personajes vestidos como personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas xD Me alegra que te gustara y que me sigas ;D_

_**Marii-Se:** ¡Gracias! En verdad en un principio la intención era seguir la trama exactamente, pero como ya le perdía lo gracioso... pero igual intento seguirla mas o menos~_

_**ArrancarMaya:** Lo siento u_u no pude seguirlo pronto... pero espero que a partir de ahora pueda seguirlo bien._


End file.
